Obssesed and Confused
by Tanesha
Summary: Willow/Giles My first ever. Review please.
1. Obssesed and Confused

This is my first fic ever so I could use feed back. The characters aren't mine, as sad as it is. Enjoy!  
*********************************************************************  
Willow looked up from the computer in front of her and let out a sigh. Even though Giles had decided not to move back to England he was still insisting all of the ancient texts be scanned onto the computer. The job was boring and repetitive, but there was one upside. Willow had to be at Giles' house and Giles was usually at Giles' house.  
'Except when he's working at the magic shop,' Willow thought with some annoyance.  
During the last few weeks Willow had found herself staring at the former-watcher in complete swoon mode. She'd been volunteering to do almost anything he could need help with. Working at the magic shop, scanning texts and just doing little things.  
She wasn't sure what it was about Giles that attracted her attention, especially away from Tara.  
That was he most confusing part. She'd only had eyes for Tara for a while now, she would have done anything for her. But now...   
Willow tried to think of how she could have possibly lost interest in her ex-lover. It couldn't have been before the summer. Maybe after Dracula showed up?  
For whatever the reason Willow was slowly drifting away from Tara and on to other things.  
' Like British singers old enough to be my dad.' Besides her incomprehension as to why she no longer felt drawn to Tara, Willow couldn't put her finger on why she should be so into Giles.  
True, he could be flawlessly sexy sometimes, but he was way different from her. They hardly had any shared interests except for the whole slaying thing, so why was she falling all over him?  
Just then Willow's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Willow?" Giles called.  
"I'm still here."  
"Oh, good. I brought a few books home from the shop to add to the pile."  
Willow's heart raced as Giles entered the room and for a few moments was left speechless.  
She couldn't say that Giles looked any different than normal, but none the less Willow was in swoonsville.  
"Willow? Are you all right?" Giles asked, setting a pile of books on the table.  
"Uh sure. Fine." Willow blurted. Embarrassed Willow turned back to the computer.  
  
Giles was just a little bit puzzled. Over the last couple weeks Willow had been over at his house a lot doing scanning, at the magicshop helping him with shelving and inventory and acting very strange. Like what had just happened. She'd stare at him avidly until he said something, then find something to occupy herself.  
This wasn't helping his imagination much. He couldn't decide if he was acquiring some strange deformity or if...  
'No! Don't even think it.'  
Giles couldn't honestly say he was disappointed at how much time Willow had been spending around him. She fascinated him more than anyone and he couldn't seem to get her off his mind. However, he knew he didn't have a chance.  
Besides the fact that Willow was in a relationship with Tara there was the fact that he couldn't possibly expect a girl like Willow to go for a guy like him.  
'Or of my age.'  
But Willow's odd behavior was still an issue and he had to find out what was going on.  
"Willow?"  
She jumped at least two inches out of her chair, than cleared her throat and said "Yes?"  
"Could I talk to you about something?"  
She fidgeted in her chair a little and blushed. "Like what?"  
"Well, for example, your behavior recently. Is there some reason you've been hanging around?"  
"NO! Of course not!" she blurted out.  
For a moment Giles was taken aback. This was a little weird. "You're sure?"  
"Of course. Why would there be something wrong?" Willow gave a nervous chuckle and wrung her hands.  
For a moment Giles could only stare at her. 'Of course Will, you're perfectly fine. Which explains exactly why you're going into hysterics.'  
Then out loud he said, "Wellll... In addition to being here a lot, there's your rather odd behavior over the last few weeks."  
Suddenly, tears weld up in Willow's eyes. She sprung to her feet and made a run for the door. Giles reached out a hand and grabbed her by the arm. "Willow what's wrong?" he tried to ask, but she pulled away from him and left slamming the door shut behind her.  
Giles stood, stunned. 'Bloody hell.' He picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Buffy," Giles sighed exasperated, "could you please explain what's going on with Willow?"  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked puzzled.  
"Willow's been acting strange lately. She just left my house on the run, crying. Hasn't she been acting strange to you?"  
"No," said Buffy, still confused. "She's been fine.  
Giles heart skipped a beat. 'Willow's only been acting strange around me? What the...'   
"Uh... I gotta go, k Giles?"  
"Sure," Giles said completely distracted. He hung the phone up and collapsed on his couch. His was officially confused.  
  
Willow stopped running a block away from Giles house. She looked back to see if he had followed her. 'Of course he didn't follow you,' she thought. 'You're just some crazy teen who hangs around his house some times. Why would he care?'  
But he had cared for those few brief moments he seemed genuinely concerned with what was bothering her. 'What am I suppose to say? I think I love you, but I'm in another relationship right now? Yeah right.'  
For those few moments she'd been the center of his attention and her reaction had been to burst out crying and run. 'Great Will, just great. No wonder you have such a hard time making friends.' Willow felt completely miserable. Her one and possibly only chance to come clean and she'd blown it.  
'Not necessarily,' a tiny voice in her mind said. 'You could still go back.' Willow stared down the darkened street, where no doubt her crush was trying to figure out what was going on. "Fuck it," she said and charged back down the street.  
  
Giles sat in absolute stupor, thoughts rushing through his head when the door flew open and there stood Willow. Without giving him a chance to say a word she through herself at him and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.  
Part of Giles told him he should be trying to resist, but the other half of him said to go for it. He pulled her down on the couch and started unbuttoning her blouse, while her hands worked furiously with his shirt.  
  
Tara stood in the shadows watching as Giles took her lover, her face blank. "Goodnight my sweet," she muttered and disappeared into the air.  
  
The end. 


	2. Some More Confusion

Some More Confussion  
Willow woke up to find herself nestled against Giles chest. He was still asleep and for a few minutes she just lay there staring up at him. Then a sharp pain in her back reminded her she was on the floor and had been for most of the night. Giles' left arm was draped over her protectively and she moved it aside gently before getting herself off the floor. Giles kept sleeping and as she saw no immediate need to awaken him she went to make breakfast.  
She took out a frying pan and started cooking some scrambled eggs, looking back at her sleeping lover now and then. That's when it hit her.  
'Oh my God. Tara.'   
Tara would be devastated if she found out about this. Willow panicked. Forgetting breakfast she ran into the other room and started gathering up her clothes.  
Willow didn't know what to do. Tara was going to hate her, Buffy would be horified, Xander would have a fit and Giles...  
'What if he regrets it.' Willow felt terrible about what she'd done, but for Tara's sake only. It had definitly been good. She just hoped Giles felt the same way.  
For now though the Willow had to find a way to tell Tara, and decide what (or who) she was going to do next.  
  
Giles woke to the sound of footsteps very close to his head. As he opened his eye he had just enough time to see Willow's paniced face, before she ran out the door. Again.  
"What on earth?" Giles asked outloud. He got to his feet and surveyed the living room. His clothes were spread across the floor and furniture in no particular patern, Willow's clothes however were no where to be seen, so she hadn't been in that big of a hurry.  
Then it sunk in. He'd slept with Willow. Willow, who had only graduated last year. Sweet, innocent, has a girlfriend Willow. 'Dear Lord. What have I done.' From Willow's swift departure he guessed she hadn't been too impressed with the whole thing either.   
'God,' he thought, 'she must be sick to her stomach.' Not only had Willow cheated on Tara, but she'd slept with Giles. He couldn't imagin her being anything but mortified.   
Giles on the other hand was having a problem deciding his reaction. It wasn't that he was entirely happy he'd slept with a girl half his age, but he had strong feelings for Willow and didn't want to let her go that easily. While he was debating to go after her or not he smelled something burning in the kitchen. He ran in and turned off the burner and was amazed to see what at one point must have been breakfast.  
Giles was amazed. Obviously Willow hadn't decided to leave right away, so was it possible she wasn't too discusted with the whole thing?  
'Only one way to find out.' Giles quickly dressed himself and hurried out the door headed for the college campus.  
  
Willow arrived at Tara's dorm room out of breath. She rapped on the door and waited for a few minutes, but there was no answer. Opening the door Willow was amazed to find nothing but the bed frame and matress. Willow felt sick, it was just like when Oz had left her. 'Only I didn't even give Tara a chance to dump me.'   
Staring at the empty room in shock Willow noticed something on the matress. Moving over to the bed she picked up a yellow envelope. Inside was a short note on pink paper.  
  
Dear Willow  
I'm afraid I have to leave. Please don't try to find me. I still love you, but I can't stay. It's not that I don't think you'd understand, it's just that... Oh, Willow I'm so sorry. Don't worry about me I'll be fine.   
With love, Tara  
  
Willow couldn't move. She didn't understand. 'Tara,' she thought in desperation. Shaking, Willow sunk to the floor crying.   
Suddenly she felt two warms spots on her shoulders and turning around she stared into Giles concerned eyes. "Willow, I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
She leaned forward and he kissed him tentatively. When he didn't pull away she sank deeper into the kiss.  
Willow glanced back at the note and noticed something she hadn't before.  
  
P.S.  
I hope you and Giles will be happy.  
  
Giles looked at Willow in confusion. "What is it Love?"  
Willow smiled softly at him. "I love you," she whispered.  
Helping Willow to her feet Giles turned to the door, but Willow waited behind. Placing a kiss on a peace of pink paper, she threw it onto the bare matress, and with that they left.  
  
The end  
  



End file.
